


shorts

by sbanon



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, because the world needs more sungbri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbanon/pseuds/sbanon
Summary: sungbri goodness under 2.5k words
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Comments: 38
Kudos: 190





	1. urs

**[ urs ]**

*

_Sungjin stays for the first time._

* 

The night truly is beautiful. Even in the absence of stars twinkling upon clear velvet sky, the night is still brilliant. The wind is moaning, sleet is pounding against the windows, and the cold is vicious. But underneath the sheets, buried under the thick duvet, Younghyun’s legs are slick with sweat, his thighs sticky with something else. He inches closer, seeking to absorb as much warmth as he could from the other pair of legs tangled with his.

But the other shifts away the slightest bit. 

“I need to go.”

Sungjin’s voice is soft and sweet, his eyes wide and kind, but his words are harsh and bruising. Younghyun’s ego takes a blow, bruised yet again. 

“Can’t you stay the night?” Younghyun whispers.

He tries to sound nonchalant, but the desperation in his voice rings clear, and his eyes are looking at Sungjin with an indecent amount of hope. Younghyun knows Sungjin sensed it, because he puts his calloused hands on Younghyun’s supple hips, and pushes him gently, effectively untangling their legs from one another.

“Maybe next time,” Sungjin says gently. 

But Younghyun knows that these are empty words. He can no longer count how many times Sungjin said that to him everytime he asked him to stay the night. Despite this, Younghyun can’t seem to make himself get used to it. 

It still hurts him. All the damn time.

Sungjin removes himself from the bed, and the cold immediately invades the space he occupied just a split second ago. A shudder runs down Younghyun’s spine, so he pulls the sheets tighter around himself.

Usually, Younghyun would stop at that. He would ask if Sungjin would like to stay the night, Sungjin would decline, and Younghyun would get the hint. He had to cling onto some shred of dignity, after all.

Tonight, however, the emptiness in his heart seems to gape even wider as he watches Sungjin shuffling in the dark in search of his discarded clothes. 

Maybe he should ask Sungjin one more time. Maybe if he makes himself sound pathetic enough, Sungjin would take pity on him and actually stay.

“Can you even drive in this weather?” Younghyun says. “It’s safer to stay the night.”

There was a falter in his voice, and Younghyun blames the small lump in his throat.

But Sungjin actually stops moving, and Younghyun sees him turning his head ever so slightly, undoubtedly thinking about the offer as he considers Younghyun’s dark silhouette on the bed.

It’s silent for several long moments. Sungjin stands motionless, his head still turned towards Younghyun.

“Yeah, maybe I should…” 

An involuntary sigh of relief leaves Younghyun’s lips.

Sungjin crawls beneath the sheets again, and Younghyun welcomes him back with open arms. His hands immediately find themselves on the broad expanse of Sungjin’s warm back— grabby, clingy—he is almost clawing on the smooth skin as Sungjin settles down next to him. Sungjin lays on his stomach, a portion of his body resting on top of Younghyun so that their hip bones are pressing against each other, while an arm is draped almost possessively across Younghyun’s stomach. One of Sungjin’s thick thighs is nestled between Younghyun’s legs. 

The kisses they share afterwards are slow and lazy, their eyes barely winning the fight against drowsiness. 

Sungjin breaks the kiss, but continues resting his chin on the hollow of Younghyun’s collarbone. His hot breath tickles, and Younghyun thinks it’s one of the best sensations he has felt in his life. 

Even in the feeble glow from the cloud-covered moon, Younghyun can see those long and thick lashes that he admires so much. He runs his fingers through Sungjin’s dark hair, brushing the smooth fringes away from his forehead so that he can kiss it. He buries his nose in Sungjin’s hair, taking in the scent that is uniquely Sungjin’s. 

Sandalwood. Clean. Sweet. Sungjin. Sungjin. _Sungjin_.

The arm around his waist tightens, and Younghyun feels himself being pulled closer.

“I know I said before that I wasn’t looking for anything serious,” Sungjin says against Younghyun’s warm skin. “That, what we’re doing, it is just physical…”

As corny as it might sound, Younghyun’s heart really does skip a beat upon hearing that. He knows that hope often brings great moral devastation, but in that moment— when the world seems to stand still, when Sungjin is holding him as if he is scared of losing him, when his body still has not fully gotten over the high of their copulation—in that moment, Younghyun surrenders, lets himself become vulnerable enough to hope.

“But, Younghyun…”

The way Sungjin utters his name makes it seem as if he is someone precious, someone to be treasured and loved. Younghyun is still not sure if he is only imagining it, so he holds his breath as tightly as Sungjin is holding him now.

“Will you hate me if I tell you that I’ve fallen in love with you? That I want to be yours, and hope for you to be mine?”

It must have taken a lot of courage for Sungjin to say that, because his voice was clear and firm yet trembling, and his hand is now clutching even tighter on Younghyun’s waist. Younghyun, on the other hand, despite his initial shock, feels his heart soaring with elation. 

All the sleepiness he felt before has vanished without a trace. Every cell in his body is awake and alert now.

Younghyun puts a hand under Sungjin’s chin, tilting his head so their eyes meet. Sungjin stares silently, his pupils blown wide as he looks at Younghyun with sincerity and slight fear.

“Why will I hate you, Sungjin?” Younghyun says, unable to stop his face from breaking into a big, tearful grin.

Sungjin looks away, but his chin is still in the gentle hold of Younghyun’s fingers. He takes a moment of hesitation before he says, “You might not feel the same.”

Younghyun answers him with a kiss that is urgent, firm and reassuring. Sungjin inhales deeply, and his fingers soon find their way in Younghyun’s hair, not tugging or pulling, but simply just feeling the soft strands in between his fingers. Like tethers to reality. A promise that this is not a dream. 

The kiss soon turns wet, so Sungjin pulls away in concern.

As soon as they part, Younghyun says, half crying and half laughing, “I love you too. I’ve already been yours since the beginning.”

Sungjin’s chest feels lighter, a foreign yet pleasant feeling of overflowing happiness overcomes him. He pulls Younghyun in for yet another kiss, grateful that he chose to be brave and chose to stay tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first one was inspired by the song urs by NIKI. I started this with the intention of writing really angsty sungbri, because the song was actually quite sad. BUT I've been seeing sad sungbri a lot :( and i wanted to make them happy for a change :( hope you found this enjoyable and it wasn't too sickeningly sweet!
> 
> will post more shorts once more inspiration come to me :)


	2. faded levi’s and sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps it’s about time for Younghyun to stop seeking warmth in the wrong places.

*****  
For someone so jaded with the concept of love and all the fuzz incorporated with it, Younghyun is stealing lingering glances at Sungjin with a smitten look which makes him seem like a teenager discovering it for the first time. 

Busan is warmer, life is slower, and the people in Sungjin’s neighborhood treat each other as if they are related to one another by blood. In spite of the overall pleasantness of the small town, Younghyun still finds his hands getting bitten by the cool wind. Dawn will break any moment now; some people are already starting their day, but Younghyun and Sungjin are just on their way back from the club. Guided by the waning yellowish glow from the streetlights, they walk side by side in comfortable silence. 

Sungjin has had at least five bottles of soju, but his mind is still there, amazingly keeping his stride mostly straight. Occasionally, their shoulders would bump against each other, and their knuckles would brush against each other. Younghyun, whilst smiling to himself, theorizes that this is Sungjin’s rather endearing attempt at subtle physical contact. 

It is when they turn the corner which leads to the little wooden bridge that Sungjin finally swings his arm and boldly takes Younghyun’s cold hand in his. He buries their joined hands in his jacket pocket, his thumb caressing Younghyun’s cold knuckles as they continue to walk. They are almost at the wooden bridge now. After they cross it, it will only be five more minutes before they finally reach Sungjin’s parents’ house. 

“You know, my mother really adores you,” Sungjin says, and Younghyun distractedly thinks that perhaps Sungjin is more drunk than he initially thought for him to be spewing up such words. “She really does, and that’s saying a lot since she never liked any of the girls I brought home before.”

Younghyun’s smile widens. He feels his face heating up at the revelation Sungjin just so casually divulged.

“I think she can tell that you genuinely make me happy, Younghyun. My dad also likes you a lot,” Sungjin adds. 

He does not know what makes him say it, but he just feels the need to blurt it out for some unknown reason. 

“That’s nice and all, but I hope they don’t get too attached to me. I don’t want to hurt them in case we don’t work out.”

Sungjin’s hold on his hand loosens, and he stumbles a bit at the foot of the bridge, but they continue walking. Younghyun thinks he really should be punched for saying that. It is an awful thing to say, a sure way to kill their post-night out sentimental mood.

Although Younghyun feels rightfully ashamed for ruining the moment, he proceeds to blame his past. The multiple failed relationships, none of which ever lasted for even half a year. Lovers who gave their word that they would always love him, unconditionally and faithfully. They all lied through their teeth so effortlessly. 

Deceitful beasts who left Younghyun eternally cynical about love.

When they reach the top of the bridge, Sungjin stops walking and so does Younghyun. Certain that they would look hurt and betrayed, maybe even angry, Younghyun cannot meet Sungjin’s eyes, so he opts to look at his faded Levi’s pants instead. Even with the old, battered belt holding them up, they still hang low on Sungjin’s hips, but they hug his thighs perfectly.

“I have every intention of letting them get attached to you,” Sungjin says. “I plan on keeping you forever, Younghyun.”

The sun will rise any moment now, bringing with it a new day. Renewed hope for old, forgotten dreams. 

Younghyun looks up, meets Sungjin’s eyes. He feels the warmth radiating from them, feels it seeping through his skin, crawling up the walls of his heart.

“Do you really mean that, Sungjin? You’re not just saying that, are you?”

Without saying anything, Sungjin kisses him. Under the waning yellowish glow of the streetlights, Younghyun’s heartbeat is chasing the sunrise as he opens his mouth to let Sungjin in. He opens his arms and wraps them around those broad shoulders. He lets Sungjin in even more, and he feels Sungjin’s love, bone deep, crippling him in the most satisfying way.

“I mean it. Every word. With all my heart.”

Younghyun realizes, as the sun finally breaks free from the dark horizon and rises on the clear blue sky directly behind Sungjin, that perhaps he had been seeking warmth in the wrong places, playing with fire like a child. Perhaps he has, at long last, found home.

Sungjin with his loving eyes and his big hands, dressed in his faded Levi’s, bright and warm like the sun. At long last, Younghyun is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Taylor Swift’s new ‘folklore’ album while writing this. I think more shorts might be published based on the songs in that album. Every song just tells their own story!


	3. shadows and chicken wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjin and Younghyun are missing each other. A short glimpse into the phone call between the two lovers at the end of a busy day.

The curtains are drawn, preventing the yellowish glow of the streetlights from penetrating through the quiet living room. It is a few minutes past midnight, and the television, toned down to the lowest volume, is playing a rerun of some variety show from years ago. The bluish light from the television is causing strange shadows to dance on the ceiling. 

Younghyun stares at them, mesmerized, unable to look away, unable to even blink. 

Empty chicken wing boxes are scattered on the wooden floor by his side. Sitting atop a coaster is a barely consumed beer bottle. In Younghyun’s hand is his phone, nestled delicately against his cheek; the subtle sound of static coming from it is like a lullaby. He is finding it increasingly difficult to win against his drowsiness. 

“Younghyun?” 

Hearing the voice from the other side of the line, the sleepiness has momentarily vanished from Younghyun’s mind. He blinks. Once. Twice. All of a sudden, he remembers why he even opened that beer bottle in the first place. 

“You should sleep.”

Younghyun rolls on his side, his head now resting completely on top of his poor phone. He heaves out a deep sigh and says, “Will you be home when I wake up tomorrow?”

His question is met with several moments of silent hesitation which makes his heart sink a little, so he asks again, “Sungjin? Will you be home when I wake up tomorrow?” 

Almost immediately, Sungjin answers, but Younghyun finds himself feeling a little impatient about the reply that he gets. 

“Just one more day, Younghyun,” Sungjin says. “I’ll be home the day after tomorrow.”

“But I already miss you so much,” Younghyun says, voice cracking slightly with the intensity of his longing. “I’m tired of just wearing your shirt. I need real hugs...and kissies.”

“Younghyun,” Sungjin chuckles, low and gravelly, and Younghyun misses him even more. “Stop using my clothes as pajamas.”

“Then come home,” Younghyun deadpans, curling into a tight ball and pulling the loose hem of Sungjin’s white shirt over his knees. 

Younghyun tucks in his chin, letting it press against his clavicle so that he can take in the smell of Sungjin’s shirt. It’s fresh from the laundry, but the ghost of Sungjin’s unique scent somehow manages to linger on the soft fabric.

Sungjin smiles, knowing that Younghyun is probably sprawled on their living room floor, wearing one of Sungjin’s careworn shirts over his own boxer shorts. Bare-faced, hair freshly washed. 

The picture in Sungjin’s mind is vivid and beautiful. It’s enough to make any man want to go running back home. 

“You should go to sleep. You have a lot on your schedule later,” Sungjin says.

“In a while...” Younghyun yawns. “I just finished eating and if I sleep now, my face will swell. I’ll surely get an earful of scolding again. The manager already nagged at me for spoiling too much of the title track during the live.”

“Oho,” Sungjin hums, “you ordered late night snacks without me? Treachery.”

Younghyun snorts, rolling to lie on his back and stare at the shadows on the ceiling once again. 

“Don’t be dramatic. It’s just chicken wings. Nothing special,” he tells Sungjin, a hint of mischief lacing his deep and sleepy voice.

“Was it delicious?” Sungjin asks. 

“Oh yeah. Very yummy.”

Now it’s Sungjin’s turn to snort. The petty feeling of betrayal now weighing slightly heavier on his chest. “When I get back, let’s order pizza.”

Younghyun does not reply, and for a while, Sungjin can only hear the subtle static on the line and the white noise that the television is making.

“What flavor were the chicken wings? Did you get cheese and garlic again?” Sungjin says, trying to keep their conversation going. 

Instead of a detailed answer about chicken wings, a soft snore issues from Younghyun’s side of the line. Sungjin is shocked for a second before he realizes what has happened.

The laugh that Sungjin lets out is subdued, careful not to startle his sleeping boyfriend back to consciousness.

“You said you miss me, but you fell asleep while I was talking?” Sungjin says, not expecting an answer at all, but when he hears another snore, his smile widens into a grin. “Well, please don’t have nightmares. Goodnight, Younghyun. I’ll be home when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on About Now by Day6~ I could honestly only think about sungbri whenever I listened to this super soft song :(


	4. sorry if i'm annoying u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younghyun didn’t usually get hung up on a boy, but Sungjin happened and he was suddenly having a hard time keeping his cool.

There were at least twenty notifications displayed on Younghyun’s phone; acquaintances, classmates, friends and random people from dating apps were asking Younghyun to hang out. But he scrolled through them, swiping here and there to remove them off his notification center without bothering to read the messages in their entirety. When he was done getting rid of every unwanted alert, a wave of mingled disappointment and sadness washed over him upon realizing that none of them had been from the person he had been hoping to hear from all day. 

Younghyun’s shoulders sagged, his mouth unconsciously crumpling into a pout as he locked his phone. With a wistful look on his face, he carefully set it down on his desk, still longing to witness the screen light up and show him the name of the man he missed the most. 

Sungjin.

Younghyun met him at an acquaintance’s party almost a month ago. Sungjin had hair and eyes as dark as charcoal. He wore an equally dark leather jacket, matched it with leather pants and his ears were pierced the way bad boys did on television. Sungjin had been dancing amongst the crowd when he caught Younghyun’s eye; he was not a good dancer, in fact, he was making other people cringe with his scandalous dance steps. But Younghyun found his confidence hot, so when Sungjin stopped wiggling on the dance floor to get a drink, Younghyun immediately bounded up to him to chat him up. 

It was a delight to discover that despite the intimidating facade, Sungjin was as dorky as his dance steps. Two shots of mixed drinks later, Younghyun was giving Sungjin his number. They ended up having sex in Sungjin’s car, and when Younghyun got home, he fell asleep staring at his phone, waiting for Sungjin to text or call him. 

Being the first to give his number to strangers was not Younghyun’s thing. He was used to boys and girls asking for his number first, and if they were cute, Younghyun would play along, maybe sleep with them once before finally ghosting them so that he could move on to the next hot thing that came across his radar. 

But Sungjin was different. 

Younghyun felt things that night that he had never felt with anyone else before. It might have been the mindblowing sex or perhaps Sungjin’s beautiful eyes—whatever it was, Younghyun wanted to experience it again. Younghyun wanted to see Sungjin again, wanted to hear his obnoxious laughter and feel his large hands squeezing his—

Younghyun’s discarded phone vibrated on his desk, effectively pulling him out of his thoughts quite violently. He gasped and scrambled to unlock it, every cell in his body singing with excitement only to groan in anguish when he saw that it was merely an email from his accounting professor reminding the class about the deadline of their term paper. 

Call him dramatic all you want, but Younghyun honestly wanted to cry as he opened the messaging app. Some of the messages had blue dots on them, indicating that Younghyun had not read them yet. Younghyun, however, scrolled past them and stopped to tap on the one with Sungjin’s name on it. 

It took Sungjin three whole days (yes, Younghyun counted) after their night together to text him. Younghyun was in his accounting class when his phone suddenly lit up to show that he had a message from an unregistered number. The message he saw, though, made him squeal causing his professor to kick him out of class that day. 

It was something as simple as, “Hey, Younghyun! It’s Sungjin!”, but Younghyun had been over the moon about it and couldn’t care less that he had been kicked out of the lecture hall. 

They had been regularly texting since then but Sungjin would always take at least half an hour to reply. There were times when Sungjin would simply send an emoji or worse, just like Younghyun’s last message, making Younghyun wonder exactly how many other people Sungjin was flirting with. His roommate, Jaehyung, suggested that perhaps Sungjin was doing it on purpose to play it cool and make himself more desirable to Younghyun by appearing to be unreachable.

If that really was what Sungjin was doing, then it was working really well, because as Younghyun looked at their conversation, he realized just how needy he seemed compared to Sungjin.

The last message had been from Younghyun, sent exactly two hours ago.

_’Good morning, Sungjin! Did you sleep well? Hope you have a nice day today! Any plans this evening?’_

Younghyun whined, absentmindedly slamming his chubby fist on the desk and mentally kicking himself as he cringed at how smitten he sounded. He felt so stupid. Sungjin probably thought he was annoying or creepy! No wonder he was not replying! 

Despite this, Younghyun still wanted to hear from Sungjin, so with the last shred of his dignity unravelling, he sent yet another message to Sungjin. 

_Sorry if I’m annoying you, Sungjin :( Are you okay, though? I’m kinda worried._

After tapping send, Younghyun screamed as silently as he could and slammed his phone face down on the desk. He looked at it warily before pushing it a few inches farther from him. 

There was a sudden sound of someone clearing their throat, causing Younghyun to whip his head around in search of the source. When he found it, he came face to face with Mrs. Cho, the grumpy university librarian.

She heaved in a great breath, swelling like a puffer fish before she said, “This is a library. Some people are actually trying to study, so keep it down!”

Sparing him one last reproachful look, Mrs. Cho finally wobbled away, leaving Younghyun feeling even more downtrodden than ever. He gave his phone a final glance before sliding the device in his bag. He might as well focus his energy on finishing the bloody accounting term paper rather than waiting on Sungjin like a pathetic, lovesick fool. 

“I won’t ever text him again! Even if he replies!” Younghyun grumbled, bringing his laptop out and setting it down on the table a little too harshly. “Who does he think he is? We fucked once! Does he think he’s suddenly God’s gift to mankind?!” 

However, the moment Younghyun booted up his laptop, the messaging app popped up on his desktop, reflecting the message that his phone had just received.

**🔥SUNGJIN🔥 • 11:42am**  
_Sorry, I was in class. I don’t have any plans later. You?_

Sungjin’s reply was kinda dry and the excuse for his late reply seemed sketchy, but Younghyun’s insides had already melted into a puddle of goo and he had been reduced into a giggling mess. Before he could stop himself, he was already typing up his reply to Sungjin. 

**YOU • 11:42am**  
_Wanna have dinner with me? I know this really good noodle house off campus! We can watch a movie at my place afterwards! My roommate’s not home!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this nonsense~ it is very loosely inspired by LANY's 'sharing you'. I might write Sungjin's side of the story using another of their song called 'good guys'. But i'm not sure. My brain's been uncooperative lately.


	5. don't wanna scare u away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjin had a plan to make the campus heartbreaker fall for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Sungjin's side of the story from the previous chapter, 'sorry if i'm annoying u'. This is, again, very loosely based on a LANY song! It's called 'good guys'. Enjoy!

*****

Sungjin had no idea that the well-dressed guy from Wonpil’s party would mean this much to him. It had been almost a month now and Sungjin was still hung up on those sharp, expressive eyes. He had lost countless hours of sleep because those heart-shaped lips and plush cheeks were haunting him every time he closed his eyes. He could still feel the lingering touches of those soft and small hands, it seemed as though his skin was still burning in their wake.

Kang Younghyun had a reputation that Sungjin had heard a lot about even before they met at the party. He was infamous among Sungjin’s classmates, known for making people feel special and leading them on, then ghosting them the moment he sensed the other getting attached. Grown men would lose their minds over being dumped by Younghyun for the next hot thing that crossed his radar, women would argue with each other over who Younghyun liked better, and then there was Sungjin. Before the party, Sungjin was just a mere spectator, watching all the drama at the sidelines, unable to understand what was so great about Kang Younghyun for people to act that way over him.

Sungjin had encountered Younghyun in the hallways, would occasionally catch a glimpse of him in the library and, sure, he was a good-looking fellow. He would also see Younghyun’s name occasionally come up for special awards both in academics and extracurriculars, so he obviously had a brain in that pretty head of his. Younghyun was popular as well, always flanked by at least two people wherever he went. It was apparent that someone like Younghyun would probably have an ego as big as the sun, and Sungjin preferred to steer clear of someone like that. 

But, of course, the universe always had her cute little way of conspiring against Sungjin. Against all odds, somehow, their lives got tangled that night at Wonpil’s stupid party.

The moment Younghyun had walked up and started talking to him, Sungjin had already lost to his charm; Sungjin could not even find it in himself to protest because Younghyun’s presence was unexpectedly warm and comforting. As cheesy as this may sound, Sungjin felt like he had known Younghyun all his life. He hung on every word Sungjin said. His fox-like eyes were intense as they stared into Sungjin’s as if he had never connected that much with anyone else. It bemused Sungjin how Younghyun laughed at almost everything he said, and no, he did not laugh out of malice or mockery, he laughed because he genuinely found Sungjin hilarious.

Younghyun had a beautiful face, had delicious curves in all the right places, and he used all of this to his advantage to get under Sungjin’s skin.

Younghyun made Sungjin feel good that night. In more ways than one. 

When they were getting off their high, cuddled up in the backseat of Sungjin’s red pick up, their sweaty bodies tangled up and their nerves buzzing with leftover pleasure, Younghyun gave Sungjin a look. His eyes were shining with an unreadable emotion and his lips were stretched into a soft smile. 

“You have my number, right?” Younghyun had said as he started to put his clothes back on.

He did not even wait for Sungjin to respond before he was saying, “Call me, okay? Or text me—whichever you prefer. Just keep in touch, please?”

And then Younghyun kissed him. Then he left. Sungjin stared after his retreating figure; his brain had been reduced into a puddle of hot goo and his heart was aching for more. More of those eyes, those lips. More of Younghyun. Sungjin wanted them to become something more.

As much as that night had been one of the best nights of Sungjin’s life and as much as he wanted to give Younghyun a call the moment they parted, Sungjin was constantly plagued by Younghyun’s reputation as a player, and Sungjin did not want to end up like the others, discarded and ghosted, never to be spared a single thought by Younghyun ever again.

With this in mind, Sungjin hatched a plan to make Younghyun fall for him: hook, line and sinker.

Wonpil, however, disapproved of his little strategy.

“You’re really being an asshole, Sungjin. I hope you know that.”

He obviously thought that it was a waste of time. 

“You would be better off spending that time wooing him properly rather than this push and pull game that you’re playing.”

It was the last day of the week, and Sungjin and Wonpil just got out of their last class. They were maneuvering through the crowded hallways, dodging overexcited peers and just trying to make their way out of the building. Sungjin ignored what Wonpil said and just continued staring at his phone, reading the message preview without actually opening it. 

Younghyun had sent the message just five minutes ago. Sungjin will open and reply to it after ten minutes. That way he would not look too eager.

Wonpil continued to badger Sungjin even when they finally made it out of the building. “He said he wanted to see you, and you replied with a laughing emoji? You’re heartless.”

It was almost six in the evening but the bright orange sun was still beating down on the lush field of their campus. Sungjin squinted as he averted his attention from his phone. He looked at Wonpil, unamused. 

“What was I supposed to say to that?” Sungjin deadpanned. 

“I don’t know, maybe tell him that you also want to see him?” Wonpil scoffed while rolling his eyes. 

“And why would I say that?”

Wonpil had to muster a lot of self-control in order to stop himself from flicking Sungjin’s forehead. “Because we both know it’s true. You want to see him too!”

Sungjin looked at his phone again, this time, taking a leap by actually opening the message. It would only be a matter of time before Younghyun would see that he had already ‘seen’ the message.

“The truth won’t always get you somewhere,” Sungjin says, trying to explain himself. “It might scare him away.”

“Scare him away? Just look at your convo, Sungjin, and you’ll know that he is also into you!”

They turned a corner, starting towards the dorms as Sungjin scrolled back to their previous messages earlier that day. 

**Younghyun • 11:42am**  
_Wanna have dinner with me? I know this really good noodle house off campus! We can watch a movie at my place afterwards! My roommate’s not home!_

Sungjin’s stomach growled. Noodles for dinner with Younghyun and a promise of a movie night (which might or might not end up with them having couch sex) sounded so tempting.

“He texted you at eleven and you sent a super annoying text back like four hours later. But look—he still replied to you in less than a minute,” Wonpil said, peering over Sungjin’s shoulder to look at the phone’s screen as well. ”I dare you to tell me that the guy ain’t smitten with you, and I’m going to smack some sense in your head.” 

**YOU • 4:02pm**

_I’ll have to check in with my friends first. I think they already made plans for dinner._

**Younghyun • 4:02pm**  
_Oh._

**Younghyun • 4:03pm**  
_I see._

**Younghyun • 4:03pm**  
_Let me know if you change your mind, though. I’m really craving for noodles!_

**Younghyun • 4:04pm**  
_And I really want to see you, Sungjin._

**YOU • 4:14pm**  
_😂_

“See? That’s you being an asshole,” Wonpil said as he pointed at Sungjin’s last sent message. “Imagine how he felt when you just freaking laughed after he mustered up the courage to admit that he wants to see you?”

“Don’t be naïve, Wonpil. He’s a player, so he probably has a long list of people he texts and pretends to be ‘smitten’ with,” said Sungjin.

“Just tell him the truth for once and see how it goes!” said Wonpil, sighing in frustration at the stubbornness of his best friend.

“No,” was Sungjin’s curt answer. 

Without saying anything, Wonpil snatches Sungjin’s phone, breaking into a run as he typed a reply to Younghyun. Sungjin chased after him, yelling out threats and curses while Wonpil giggled mischievously.

A struggle ensued when Sungjin finally caught him. It was too late, though, because Wonpil had already sent a message to Younghyun.

**YOU • 4:22pm**  
_I want to see u too ;) What time should I pick u up?_


	6. said it looked better on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was third of December and Younghyun watched Sungjin fall for someone else.

Younghyun became friends with Sungjin when they joined the university’s music club two years ago. They were both just fresh out of high school. Hailing from small towns, they were young idealists with stars in their eyes and a thirst to prove themselves. 

Sungjin was a music major—the best in his year—and Younghyun, who had been forced to take a ‘more practical’ business major, gravitated to him like a foolish moth. Younghyun loved the way Sungjin sang at their club events; he always had the rawness of a sinner who had been through hell and looked at the crowd through the eyes of a fallen angel. Younghyun preened at the attention Sungjin silently gave him, the way he cared for him, how he brought him food during all-nighters, the way he did his best to help Younghyun do homework despite not having much knowledge about business. 

Try as he might not to fall for someone like Sungjin, someone who is obviously and painfully straight, Younghyun had no power over his feelings; they ran amok, jumping headfirst into the great abyss.

It did not help Younghyun’s case when, towards the end of November in their sophomore year, Sungjin invited him to go with him to a friend’s birthday party. Sungjin could have taken anyone, but it was Younghyun that he chose and Younghyun’s infatuated brain took it out of context and ran wild with it. 

It was rather frosty on the night of the party. Younghyun remembered how it had been the third of December, just days before his twenty-first birthday. He made a mistake of choosing to dress fashionably over dressing warmly. Beneath his denim jacket, he was only wearing a ridiculously sheer button up, a tease of an outfit which left no part of his torso to the imagination of any onlooker. He expected the party to be held indoors where there would be proper heating and warm drinks. How was he to know that it would be an outdoor affair, a soup dinner around a damn bonfire? 

Please do take note that it was winter and the host of the party thought it was a great idea to hold an outdoor dinner. How cute. 

At some point while the group were listening to a girl talk about her hot Chemistry professor, Sungjin could no longer bear to listen to Younghyun’s teeth chattering, so he excused the both of them. He led Younghyun to the sidewalk where his red pick up was parked. 

“What are you trying to achieve, Younghyun?” Sungjin said as he wrenched the car’s creaky door open. “Death by hypothermia?”

Younghyun was shivering so badly by then that even if he wanted to give Sungjin a sassy answer, he just could not. Instead, he just kept his mouth shut and watched as the other man rummaged in his car for almost a minute before finally emerging. 

“Take your jacket off,” said Sungjin and Younghyun was momentarily confused until he realized that Sungjin was holding a piece of clothing in his hands.

It was a knitted block sweater—white and light pink—with some text written in rainbow-colored font. When Younghyun removed his jacket, he barely had time to look at Sungjin before he felt his head already going through the ribbed neckline. The material was cotton, heavy and thick and Younghyun immediately felt warm. Sungjin had a small smile as he pulled Younghyun’s arms through.

Younghyun looked down and noticed that it was a bit crumpled from being kept in Sungjin’s car for only God knows how long.

“Wow, that actually looks so much better on you, Younghyun.”

And just like that, the sweater immediately earned a beloved spot in Younghyun’s heart. Its weight upon his shoulder was comforting, like a warm embrace; it smelled like Sungjin’s car, which was the closest equivalent of smelling like Sungjin himself. It was perfect and Younghyun was suddenly breathless from how fast his heart was beating in that moment.

“Thanks,” he said, beaming with pride. 

“Why is it that everything looks good on you, huh? Not fair at all,” Sungjin was saying as he took the denim jacket and put it over Younghyun’s shoulder.

It was unlike Sungjin to squeeze his arms, so it felt much like a fever dream when he did so. His large hands even slid down until they held Younghyun’s pudgy hands. Sungjin even gave them a squeeze as he grinned.

Sungjin softly said, “Warm enough?”

Younghyun was still smiling, face heating up as his heart pumped an excessive amount of blood to his head. “Yes. Thanks, Sungjin.”

“Good,” Sungjin said as he stared at Younghyun, eyes gleaming playfully. 

For several moments, they stood there. Hand in hand, grinning like idiots as they looked into each other’s eyes. Younghyun was not sure if he was just high on his overflowing feelings for the man in front of him or if Sungjin’s face truly was inching closer and closer. 

_Closer._

Younghyun could just lean in a bit and their lips would meet. It would be the greatest gift for his birthday, a miracle before Christmas, a dream—

“Sungjin?”

The moment was broken. 

Sungjin flinched away and Younghyun’s hands were cold again. Younghyun watched as Sungjin looked around until he found the girl who called out to him.

“Jieun!”

There, just a few steps away from where they were, was a sweet-looking girl. Her long, wavy hair and her flowy dress were billowing in the harsh wind but her face was radiant as she smiled at Sungjin.

“I thought you weren’t gonna show up anymore,” Sungjin said almost breathlessly as he moved forward to be closer to Jieun, moving farther from Younghyun.

“I’m so sorry for being late. I ended up in another neighborhood!” she said while pouting her already plump lips.

Younghyun knew her, of course. She was also a music major, Sungjin’s classmate in almost every class.

“At least you’re here now,” Sungjin chuckled, scratching the back of his neck before sheepishly adding, “There’s eggnog and gingerbread cookies.”

Jieun giggled, “Sounds yummy!”

“Come on. They’ll be happy to see you.”

Sungjin put his arm around Jieun’s shoulder and led her to the house. Younghyun heard Sungjin say something, causing her to laugh. It was obvious that Sungjin had forgotten about him already. Younghyun felt his heart begin to wither. 

Back at the party, they sat around the merrily cracking bonfire once again. Sungjin had let Jieun occupy Younghyun’s spot, his unfinished meal pushed to the side as Jieun ate her stupid star-shaped gingerbread cookie. They were talking to each other animatedly, chortling like school children with an inside joke. 

At some point, Sungjin honored the request of the party’s host to play a song on the guitar. Younghyun knew this song and he tried catching Sungjin’s eyes to signal to him that he wanted to sing, but Jieun—perfect and beautiful Jieun—started singing and Younghyun wished he could bury her six feet beneath the ground they sat on. Perhaps push her towards the fire.

Everyone cooed at them; some were even commenting how well their voices blended together. Younghyun, not wanting to appear rude, sat through the entire song, willing his brain to block this sickening scene in front of him. He sat through the agony, watched Sungjin look at her with so much love—a look he never directed towards Younghyun. 

Why would Sungjin even look at Younghyun like that? _Who_ would want to look at Younghyun like that? 

As soon as the song ended, Sungjin gave Jieun a high-five. Their hands lingered there, fingers interlocking and staying like that for a while. People whooped and whistled at them, demanding to know if they were already together. 

Unable to take it anymore, Younghyun excused himself and went straight to the bathroom. He wanted to throw up, wanted to hurl things across the room and scream. But all he managed to do was scornfully stare at his reflection on the mirror. 

When put against someone like Jieun, it was obvious who Sungjin would choose. Jieun had such soft features, similar to adorable cherubs in European paintings. She was liked by many because of how kind and talented she truly was. 

And then there was Younghyun. He scoffed at his sharp features; he just looked cold and mean. 

Why would Sungjin ever want him?

Blinded by pain, Younghyun removed Sungjin’s sweater. He stomped out of the bathroom, back to where the bonfire was until he reached Sungjin and Jieun. Their hands were still holding each other and Younghyun felt sick.

“Thanks for the sweater,” he said after tapping Sungjin on the back. 

Frowning, Sungjin asked him, “Aren’t you cold?”

“I am,” Younghyun answered truthfully. “Of course, I’m cold.”

“Then put it back on. You—“

“No. I’m just gonna go. You guys enjoy the night. Goodbye.”

Younghyun gave Jieun a stiff smile before getting back on his feet. He heard Sungjin calling out to him but he did not turn around and continued walking away. 

Younghyun walked and walked and walked, but Sungjin did not come after him. He walked until his nails turned blue, until his chest burned and his legs felt as though they would seize up, but Sungjin did not come after him. 

Miraculously, Younghyun made it to his dorm alive.

It was only when he saw Sungjin post a picture of Jieun that he allowed himself to shed tears. She was in Sungjin’s car. In Sungjin’s sweater—not the one Younghyun wore, but the one Sungjin had been wearing. 

Sungjin wrote, _’She said she was cold, so we got in the car and turned up the heat 🤪’_

Jieun looked rather cozy, curled up in Sungjin’s passenger seat, holding Sungjin’s hand while Younghyun cried himself to sleep, cold and heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of 3rd of December, I just had to 🥲 I’m sorry for this heartbreaking short 🥲


	7. purple and gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjin looked at him with love and certainty—the kind that Younghyun could not reciprocate.

Dark purple was the paint in Sungjin’s childhood room. There were no dirty fingerprints or footprints on the walls, no crayon scribbles and no broken furniture. It was obvious that the kid who lived and grew up there was a neat little one who listened to his parents well. When Sungjin brought Younghyun home on Thanksgiving night that year, they found out that the bed was far too small for two grown men to fit comfortably. 

But they made do with what they had, bending and intertwining limbs as they talked and giggled in the dark throughout the night. 

The room basked in morning light; Sungjin’s peaceful sleeping face glowed under its golden rays. But as Younghyun looked at him, he felt as though he was barging in on someone else’s place. 

That morning, he ate breakfast with so little enthusiasm that Sungjin had to ask him twice if he was alright. Sungjin’s mother cooked like an angel but Younghyun’s stomach felt queasy, like all the food he ate in his last meal turned into dread overnight. And when Sungjin’s sister jokingly asked them when they were going to get married, the gears in Younghyun’s head turned and he realized why he felt so horrible.

Gold was the paint in the ballroom where Younghyun had been paraded around, Sungjin’s hand on his lower back as they went from family members to family friends and, finally, to childhood friends. They all said they made such a lovely couple and how Sungjin was blessed to have someone as perfect as Younghyun. Sungjin laughed, lovingly tightened his arm around Younghyun and nodded in affirmation.

“He is perfect, isn’t he?” he had said before looking at Younghyun and giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose. 

Younghyun could only smile, take a swig of champagne from his glass and insecurely mumble, “I’m not perfect.”

After meeting Sungjin’s grandparents, all Younghyun wanted to do was hop on a train back to Seoul so he could crawl in his bed and wallow in shame. Shame because the more people cooed at how cute they were together and remarked how they would make a perfect married couple, the more Younghyun felt unsure about their relationship.

Everything unraveled when they were all on the dancefloor, swaying in time with the slow beat of some 90s song. Younghyun held Sungjin close, his fingers firmly clutching Sungjin’s broad shoulders. Sungjin made a small space between them so he could look at Younghyun, sparkling eyes filled with love and certainty.

It was the kind of love and certainty Younghyun could not reciprocate, even as Sungjin reached into his pocket and produced a small velvet box. 

Younghyun felt sick. He tried desperately to save them both from humiliation because he already knew what his answer was.

“Sungjin, please—“ 

But Sungjin was already on one knee. The music already stopped and the crowd of Sungjin’s friends and family had their eyes focused on them. The spotlight was also on them and Younghyun could see Sungjin’s mouth moving. He was sure that whatever Sungjin was saying was heartfelt but he could not bring himself to listen. 

Sungjin was better off saving that for later. Say it to someone more worthy. Someone who could reciprocate with equal love and certainty.

“...and I can’t think of spending my life with anyone else but you,” Sungjin had said, making Younghyun shake his head as diamond-like tears fall on the diamond-encrusted band in the velvet box. 

“Sungjin…”

People never failed to have these unfairly high expectations on marriage proposals, thinking it was always a jovial affair, the beginning of a new chapter in a couple’s life. Tonight was no different. They mistook Younghyun’s desperate tears for tears of pure joy, mistook his speechlessness for overwhelming happiness. 

So they cheered. Cheered for Younghyun to say yes as they whooped and clapped.

“Younghyun, marry me?” 

And for the first time, Younghyun felt a tiny bit of resentment for the man in front of him. The man whom he thought he would love forever. 

How could Sungjin put him on the spot like this? When he was not ready? When he was in front of everyone who loved Sungjin? 

When Younghyun whispered, “I’m sorry,” he felt a small portion of the heavy weight lift off his shoulders. 

“Sungjin, I’m so sorry.”

Younghyun sobbed, “I can’t,” and he watched Sungjin’s expression transition from love and certainty to sadness and confusion. 

He apologized one last time, or perhaps a hundred more times. The crowd was still cheering but they eventually quieted down when Younghyun removed his hand from Sungjin’s hold. He shook his head as he took a step back, crying like a kid. 

“I’m sorry.”

And Younghyun left. Left Sungjin on his knee, with a diamond ring in a velvet box. Younghyun left him in the middle of a golden room, surrounded by loved ones who now felt nothing but pity towards him. 

Younghyun ran and ran until he reached the train station, not bothering to even get his things from Sungjin’s childhood home. It would be months before he would receive them in a box mailed by Sungjin’s sister. 

She wrote, _‘I hope you never find happiness, you son of a bitch.’_

And Younghyun knew he deserved that. 

Their common friends learned what happened in Busan and they were respectful enough not to mention anything about it to both Sungjin and Younghyun. The two did not speak with each other anymore, pretended that the other ceased to exist and got on with their lives separately. 

It would be many years later before Younghyun heard anything about Sungjin again. 

Dark purple was the color of the suit Sungjin wore to his wedding with a petit, good-looking man named Wonpil. They got married in autumn where the leaves were as gold as the bands around their ring fingers.

With champagne bottles littering the floor of his flat, Younghyun stared at their picture for the longest time. They were in the same gold room where Younghyun trampled on Sungjin’s heart. They were dancing as they held each other close while the same crowd of family and friends surrounded them. 

Hurt blossomed in Younghyun’s chest upon seeing the scene and knowing that all those could have been his if only he said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote it while listening to Taylor Swift’s ‘champagne problems’. 
> 
> I’m sorry for making y’all sad again 😭


	8. fck me & feed me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sure way to win Younghyun's heart.

“I think I’m in love.”

Younghyun’s friends do not bat an eyelid, their focus unwavering from their respective textbooks. 

“No, guys, I’m serious this time.”

One of his friends, Dowoon, spares him a glance but the conversation remains one sided. 

But when Younghyun continues in a rather dreamy tone, “I truly am in love,” curiosity gets the better of Dowoon. 

“Who are you talking about?” he asks.

“Oh my God, Dowoon. What’re you asking him for?! We’ll never hear the end of it…”

Ignoring Wonpil’s remark, Younghyun takes a deep breath before going full-on lovesick mode.

“Park Sungjin, of course!” Younghyun says and the pupils of his eyes seem to turn heart-shaped.

For the first time since Younghyun arrived, Park Jaehyung speaks, “Oh God, speak no more. I don’t wanna hear any of it.”

Also ignoring him, Younghyun carries on, “He has such strong hands, you know? And you know what they say?”

“No, and we don’t want to know,” Wonpil deadpans but of course, his words fall on deaf, lovesick ears.

“Big hands, big dick,” Younghyun shamelessly says. 

Jaehyung groans. “I didn’t come here to listen to you worship my stepbrother’s dick! I think I’m gonna go now.”

He attempts to rise from his chair and leave but Wonpil suddenly has a death grip on his wrist.

“You sit this one out. This is your fault,” he tells Jaehyung who sputters incoherently. “You’re the one who set this idiot up with your stepbrother.”

“And, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for doing that, Jaehyung! I really love him. I’ve never been happier!”

“Aw, we’re happy for you, Younghyun!” Dowoon chirps out of nowhere.

“Thank you, Dowoon!” Younghyun says, cooing at the said boy.

Jaehyung sits back down resignedly, but Wonpil keeps his hold on him. Meanwhile, Dowoon and Younghyun are gushing about the latter’s newfound love.

“He doesn’t just fuck me to oblivion, but he also feeds me good stuff,” Younghyun says, closing his eyes for dramatic effect.

“Don’t ruin Dowoon’s innocence by disguising sexual activities with normal activities, Younghyun,” Jaehyung reproachfully says.

“What? I’m really talking about him feeding me good stuff! Actual _food_ , duh! He always, always wants to eat after sex and I also do, so he always makes sure I get food.”

This renders Jaehyung speechless; this is too much sexual information about his stepbrother and he just wants his brain to shut down so he won’t hear anything anymore.

And then suddenly, Younghyun whisper-squeals, “Oh my gosh, here he comes!”

He looks as red as Dowoon’s sweater, his lower lip is caught in between his teeth and his eyebrows are furrowed in a strange, pleading sort of way, making his eyes appear wider and shinier.

“Hello, everyone! Hi, Jaehyung!” Sungjin greets upon reaching the group’s table.

He waves at them and Dowoon innocently notes that his hand _does_ look gigantic. 

There is a chorus of flat greetings from the group.

“Sorry, but will it be okay with you guys if I take away your beautiful friend for the rest of the afternoon?” Sungjin says, turning to Younghyun.

“Sungjin…” Younghyun says, sounding weak in the knees as he blushes even harder.

“By all means, take him away for the rest of his life. We don’t mind at all!” Wonpil says.

“Ah, we’re not yet thinking about marriage, but maybe we’ll get there soon,” Sungjin says, winking at Younghyun.

“Okay,” Jaehyung says, looking like he’s about to throw up. “Go away now! We’re trying to study!”

Younghyun slings his bag on his shoulder and stands up.

“Bye, guys…” he says, still blushing and sounding breathless.

Sungjin gives Younghyun a quick yet sticky kiss on the lips before waving goodbye. Dowoon is the only one who waves back at him enthusiastically while Wonpil grunts and Jaehyung gapes. 

When they’re gone, Dowoon turns to the others, looking at them disappointedly.

“You guys need to be more supportive of Younghyun. He seems really happy!”

Wonpil rolls his eyes. “It’s as if you don’t know our friend, Dowoon! He’s happy as long as someone fucks and feeds him. Give it a month and it’ll all fizzle out. Sungjin will realize just how much more feeding Younghyun needs. The poor bloke will be broke.”

•••

Younghyun really thinks he’s in love. Not just because Sungjin is currently stretching him out in the most delicious way, easing his big dick deep, deep, deep into Younghyun—no, not just because of that.

Younghyun thinks he’s in love because Sungjin’s hands are big and strong, but they are gentle now as they hold Younghyun by his hips, thumbs rubbing delicate circles on Younghyun’s hip bones as he finally bottoms out.

“Beautiful,” Sungjin whispers against his lips before giving it a kiss.

Younghyun moans, digging his nails into the pale skin of Sungjin’s arms.

“Beautiful,” Sungjin repeats, laying down kisses all over Younghyun’s face.

“Go on,” Younghyun groans, wriggling in an attempt to make Sungjin start moving.

Dick still deeply sheathed in Younghyun’s heat, Sungjin gyrates without really pulling out.

“Fuck!” Younghyun gasps, toes curling, nails digging deeper into Sungjin’s skin.

Sungjin groans as he feels Younghyun’s walls clenching tightly around him. He begins to withdraw, slowly, dragging his dick out so that Younghyun can feel every curve, every vein, every dimple.

Just when only the tip remains inside, Sungjin laps at Younghyun’s jaw like a bashful kitten. He nips at the lobe of his ear and whispers, “Ready?”

“Yes,” Younghyun pants, licking his lips and gulping as his hole desperately clings onto the tip of Sungjin’s length. 

Smirking, Sungjin thrusts forward but not all the way in, no. He didn’t even move an inch.

Again, he whispers into Younghyun’s ear, “Are you absolutely sure, babe?” 

“Yes, come on!” Younghyun snaps, arching his back so that more of Sungjin’s dick enters him. 

Sungjin groans, quickly using his big and strong hands to pin Younghyun’s hips down on the bed to prevent him from moving. 

“Patience, love,” he growls. “You almost made me cum. You almost ruined the fun.”

“Sungjin,” Younghyun whines, squirming in Sungjin’s grip. “Please, just—“

Sungjin swallows the rest of the sentence, kissing Younghyun as he finally thrusts forward. But he does so very slowly, still aiming to tease. Younghyun moans into the kiss, one hand tugging at Sungjin’s hair while the other clutches onto the pillow under his head. 

Every cell in his body seems to be pulsating as he feels the drag of Sungjin’s dick in the most intimate part of him. 

Sungjin breaks the kiss. Breathing heavily, he tells Younghyun, “So good and tight.” 

“Just for you,” Younghyun says, framing Sungjin’s face in his hands.

“Just for me,” Sungjin nods and Younghyun smiles in satisfaction upon seeing the way his eyes turn darker with lust.

_Bingo._

Younghyun knows how much Sungjin loves control, and Younghyun is more than willing to give him the illusion that he is in control as long as he gives Younghyun what he wants. 

So, Younghyun opens his legs wider and lets his his hands fall beside his head. An image of total surrender.

“Just for you. All yours.”

Sungjin’s nostrils flare upon seeing Younghyun lying beneath him. Completely pliant and at his mercy. 

“Fuck me, Sungjin. I’m all yours.”

Sungjin takes the bait. He pulls his hips back, like an archer getting ready to shoot deadly arrows. Younghyun braces himself, inhaling deeply as he returns Sungjin’s fiery gaze. 

There is a moment of total stillness wherein Younghyun swears he can hear his blood rushing through his veins. But not for long because Sungjin begins moving in earnest. Hard and deep. 

And Younghyun can only cry out as his senses get assaulted with every thrust. Sungjin drills into him with abandon, seeking Younghyun’s mouth with his own only to completely miss it. His kisses end up on Younghyun’s throat, bruising, marking as he relentlessly rocks Younghyun’s world.

Suddenly, Sungjin halts causing Younghyun to whine. 

Sungjin silences him with a tender kiss before he holds him by the waist, and, dick still sheathed in deep, pulls Younghyun up to sit on his lap.

Younghyun whines as he takes Sungjin in a completely different angle. Sungjin tucks Younghyun’s longish black hair behind his ear and kisses his eyelids.

“I love you,” he says.

He traces Younghyun’s pretty features with his thumb. Sungjin loves how flushed his cheeks are, loves the way little teardrops are clinging on his eyelashes. Most of all, Sungjin loves that he looks this debauched because of him.

Younghyun smirks, clenching tight around Sungjin, “Are you just saying that because you want me to fuck myself on your dick?”

Sungjin lets out a strangled laugh, but he shakes his head. “I mean it. I love you.” 

“Aww,” Younghyun coos, lifting Sungjin’s face so that they are looking each other in the eye. “I love you too, Sungjin.” 

They kiss for a while and then Sungjin pulls away and says, “But I said it also because want you to fuck yourself on my dick.”

“Only if you feed me after,” Younghyun giggles.

Sungjin kisses the tip of his nose and says, “Of course. Anything you want.”

So Younghyun pushes Sungjin so that he is lying flat on his back. Biting his lip, he leans back and holds onto Sungjin’s thighs. Sungjin gasps when Younghyun begins bouncing on his lap, slowly at first since he is still letting himself get used to the deeper angle. Younghyun builds the pace up cautiously but surely, and in no time, he is fucking himself on Sungjin’s dick in earnest. The room is now permeated with the sound of their love-making: skin slapping against skin, the bed groaning under their weight, their heavy breathing, moans and whimpers intermingling to produce a sensual song. 

Sungjin marvels at the sight; with Younghyun leaning back, his bare body is in full display. He looks ethereal, glowing with sweat and golden with the rays of the setting sun. Sungjin brings a hand up to Younghyun’s face and loves the way Younghyun nuzzles into the touch. 

“Do I make you feel good?” Younghyun asks in between his wanton moans. “Do I feel good around you, Sungjin?” 

Sungjin touches his lips and Younghyun’s sinful, little tongue sneaks out of his kiss-bruised lips and languidly wraps around Sungjin’s fingers.

“Do I please you?” Younghyun demands, Sungjin’s fingers still in his mouth.

The muscles in his thighs and calves are burning, but he powers through, determined to bring himself and Sungjin over to the edge of pleasure.

“Yes, you feel so good, babe,” Sungjin moans, big hands making their way down until they land on Younghyun’s bosom.

Younghyun cries out when Sungjin suddenly sits up, mouth attaching itself to one of his nipples. 

“Oh God, Sungjin...Oh my God…” Younghyun sobs, curling in on himself as Sungjin sucks on his nipple hungrily. 

Sungjin digs his fingers into Younghyun’s plump hips and fucks into him, pushing, then pulling him back down, balls slapping against ass. Younghyun throws his head back, mouth sagging open in a silent scream when Sungjin hits his sweet spot. He hits it again and again, and he swears he can see stars bursting just before his eyes roll back in his head.

Sungjin does not think it’s possible, but when he looks at where their bodies meet, the way his dick disappears into Younghyun’s hole, he gets turned on even more. 

He seeks the other’s mouth, kissing it, but Younghyun is far too delirious by now to kiss back, and all Sungjin can make out is the litany of moans and incoherent words of praise for his dick. 

Sungjin slows down, shifting their position once again and laying Younghyun down on the mattress. He puts his hands behind Younghyun’s knees, pushing at them until they nearly touch Younghyun’s shoulders. He sets a slow rhythm, pulling back in a slow, agonizing pace only to charge back in with a rough snap of his hips, and everytime he does, he hits the sweet spot and Younghyun cries out, face crumpling in pure bliss.

“Sungjin,” Younghyun sobs, tears spilling from his eyes as he trembles with pleasure. “I’m going to cum…oh God…I’m gonna cum…”

And he does. Untouched. He shoots strings of white on his and Sungjin’s belly, walls clenching impossibly tight. He is still trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm when Sungjin suddenly picks up the pace, pistoning through the tightness, and desperately chasing his climax. 

Younghyun screams at the overstimulation. His legs clamor to close, while his hands claw at Sungjin’s shoulders, but Sungjin holds him in place.

Sungjin topples over the edge soon enough. He yells out as his hips snap forward, burying himself balls-deep and painting Younghyun’s insides with his cum.

He thrusts a few more times to ride out his orgasm before he finally pulls out. Younghyun sighs, legs finally free to rest limply on the mattress.

“Fuck you, Sungjin,” he mumbles, rolling over to his side as his eyelids grow heavy with tiredness.

Sungjin notices how red the backs of Younghyun’s knees are and guilt immediately eats at him. He inches closer to Younghyun and gently caresses the reddened skin. 

“Sorry,” Sungjin says.

He kisses Younghyun’s shoulder only to be swatted away. “Apology not accepted.”

Genuinely worried now, Sungjin turns Younghyun over to face him.

“Did I hurt you, Younghyun?” he asks, lips unconsciously jutting out in guilt. 

Younghyun’s eyes widen and he frantically shakes his head, “No, no! What I meant was, ‘Fuck you, Sungjin. That was so good, I don’t think I’m capable of wanting someone else’s dick after that.’”

“Oh,” Sungjin blinks. “Okay.”

Smiling brightly, Younghyun takes Sungjin’s hand and kisses it. “Did you really mean what you said, though? Do you really love me?”

“Yes, of course,” Sungjin says, kissing Younghyun’s hand as well. “I love you.”

Younghyun turns pink at that, and he looks way too adorable that Sungjin can’t believe he is the same person who gave him such an intense orgasm just moments ago.

“...love you too,” Younghyun coyly says, pouting.

Sungjin laughs fondly, leaning in to give Younghyun a kiss on the lips. 

“Now, feed me. I’m hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song of the same title by Rendezvous at Two. When I saw the title of that song, all I could think about was sungbri sungbri sungbri sungbri sungbri. Anyway, sorry if this was awkwardly written 😅 This is my first explicit sungbri smut (probably the last, smut requires way too many brain cells and i don't have enough). But thanks for reading anyway!


	9. it’s because i’m missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younghyun thinks texting is a nuisance, and Sungjin thinks calling is inconvenient. He picks up Younghyun’s call anyway.

On Younghyun’s rare off days, he mostly just sleeps. He would wake up for a bit to eat or take a shower, but other than that, he could be found fast asleep either on the couch or in his room. Today, though, Younghyun finds himself unable to do that; perhaps it’s because he got the entire weekend off plus Friday afternoon. It’s now Sunday, so his body is already buzzing with pent up energy. It’s important for him to use it on something lest he finds himself tossing and turning the entire night. 

So, here Younghyun is scrubbing hardened muck off the dishes left in the sink. Whoever ate this sriracha chicken or whatever red sauce this may be, he sure succeeded in getting on Younghyun’s nerve. First of all, they did not share the chicken with Younghyun, and second, they just left the unwashed dishes in the sink for days on end.

A sudden inspiration strikes Younghyun, so he halts his scrubbing and mumbles to himself, “Ah, I should tell Sungjin hyung about this.”

To be frank, Younghyun just wants an excuse to have a word with their leader. It has been a good couple of weeks since the last time they spoke, and it was when Younghyun gave Sungjin his birthday present.

After peeling the marigold gloves off his hands, he makes his way into the hallway and walks straight to the door of Sungjin’s room. He stands there, trying to listen in on any indication that Sungjin is awake and ready to interact with a human being. When he does not hear anything, Younghyun raises his fist and softly knocks. 

“Sungjin?” he tentatively calls out. 

No answer.

Younghyun slaps his forehead, remembering that Sungjin is probably either practicing at the company or eating out with friends or his parents. Shoulders sagging a bit with disappointment, Younghyun walks back to the kitchen. He grabs his phone and among the sea of notifications, he sees that there is a message in their band’s group chat. He taps it and at last, he gets an answer as to where their leader is. 

_Out for a run. Might buy food on the way home. Do you kids want anything?_

Younghyun is not a texting type of guy. He finds that typing is too much of a bother compared to just talking, so without hesitation, he goes through his contact list and taps on the green call icon beside Sungjin’s number. 

Now, Sungjin, on the other hand, is not the calling type of guy. He finds it a bit inconvenient to talk on the phone when the person can just send him a message. No matter how late, Sungjin always responds. But since he is also such a reliable leader and an all-around awesome person, even though he does not like answering calls, he would always pick up. 

It takes a few rings before Sungjin finally answers, and Younghyun cannot help but let out a breath of relief when he hears Sungjin’s voice. He had been so sure that his call would go straight to voicemail, so he feels rather elated when Sungjin finally picks up. 

The first thing Sungjin says is, “Kang Bra?” and the sound of his voice through the slightly static line goes straight to Kang Bra’s meow meow.

When Younghyun does not answer right away (too busy trying to contain the swelling of his heart), Sungjin speaks again, “Kang Bra? What’s up?” 

“Oh—Sungjin hyung—hi,” says Younghyun, snapping out of his trance. 

“Yes? What’s the matter?” says Sungjin. 

Just like that, Younghyun is back in his trance. Younghyun has always worshipped not only Sungjin’s singing voice, but also his speaking voice. It is deep, but not too deep. It’s just right and, somehow, Sungjin’s voice has a cheerful ring to it. In effect, whenever they talk on the phone, Younghyun finds himself feeling giddy.

“Is the dorm on fire?” asks Sungjin, sounding a bit concerned now after Younghyun fails to answer his first round of questions. 

“No, no! Everything’s fine! The dorm is not on fire!” Younghyun hurriedly clarifies.

“Oh, okay…” says Sungjin, now sounding bewildered. “What is it, then?”

Sungjin’s side of the call sounds a bit chaotic. The wind seems to be blowing heavily, there are sounds of cars honking and people talking loudly. 

“Are you still jogging?” says Younghyun. 

“Yeah, I am,” says Sungjin.

“Wearing the shoes I gave you?” 

“Uh...yes.”

“I see. Are they comfortable?”

“Yes, very. Thanks again for the shoes, Kang Bra.”

“You’re so welcome!”

“Okay…I’ll go hang—“

“Isn’t it cold?” interjects Younghyun, unconsciously grinning because he really loves how Sungjin’s voice sounds through the phone. Especially now that Younghyun is hearing him for the first time after a while.

“Listen, Kang Bra, I’ll be home in a couple of hours. If there’s no emergency, we could talk when I get home.”

“No, wait!” Younghyun protests, the pitch of his voice rising. 

“What is it?” says Sungjin, accentuating the question with a light sigh. 

After letting his eyes wander a bit, they land on the half-washed dishes and Younghyun finally remembers the reason why he decided to call Sungjin in the first place. 

“There are dirty dishes on the sink. The sauce hardened and it’s difficult to clean!” says Younghyun sulkily. 

“Go send a message in the chatroom then, but I bet it’s Yoon Dowoon,” Sungjin says, laughing a bit at his accusation against the maknae. “Remember the tangerines? He was the culprit. Might be him again.”

Younghyun hums in agreement. He sits down and rests his face on his palm; the sound of Sungjin’s laugh is heavenly.

“Is there anything else, Kang Bra?” asks Sungjin. 

“I’m kinda mad that Dowoon didn’t share the chicken with me,” confesses Younghyun.

Again, Sungjin laughs and it goes straight to Younghyun’s meow meow. 

“Is it the kind that’s covered with sauce?”

Younghyun hums again. 

“I know where he bought that.”

Again, Younghyun hums, lost in the wonders he’s currently feeling due to Sungjin’s rather enchanting voice.

There is a baffled pause on Sungjin’s side before he slowly says, “...well, do you want me to buy you chicken?” 

For the third time, Younghyun just hums.

“Are you drunk, Younghyun? You’re kind of being weird,” says Sungjin. His voice sounds a little deeper now that it is laced with concern and Younghyun just wants to slide off his chair due to his feels.

But he clears his throat and pulls himself together.

“Yes—I mean, no! I’m not drunk! I was just distracted! Anyway, yes, please buy me that chicken.”

“Okay. If that’s all, I’m going to hang up now. I’m approaching the tunnel so the signal might get messed up,” says Sungjin.

“Okay…” mumbles Younghyun dejectedly.

Sungjin doesn’t even say bye before hanging up and Younghyun feels a bit lonely upon hearing the beeping of the dead line. 

Younghyun returns to the dirty dishes. It takes him about an hour to finish. What prolonged the task, though, is not the cleaning itself but because Younghyun gets distracted squishing and squeezing the sponge. It is fascinatingly comforting to feel the soft thing in his hand and to watch the suds seep out of its pores. 

Suddenly, their front door opens, and in walks Park Sungjin, clad in his usual dark-colored winter wear and half of his face is covered with a mask. Younghyun’s nose twitches with interest when the scent of chicken wafts towards him.

“Oh, you’re still doing the dishes?” says Sungjin when their eyes meet. “How many dishes did that kid leave unwashed?”

“I just finished. He didn’t leave that many,” says Younghyun, wiping his hands on the rag by the sink.

The leader raises his eyebrows and purses his lips. Younghyun watches him nod as he removes the hood of his jacket, and his wild mane of thick, wavy hair springs free. Sungjin takes a few steps forward, holding out the paper bag from which the smell of chicken is coming from. 

“Here’s your food,” says Sungjin.

Younghyun gives him a glowing smile, holding one pudgy hand up to his heart as he says, “Thank you! Our leader is the sweetest.”

Sungjin makes a sort of snorting sound, waving his hand dismissively. Younghyun pulls out a chair, ready to wolf down on the food, but he stops midway when he notices that Sungjin is retreating into his own room.

“Where are you going? Aren’t you going to eat with me?” he questions.

Sungjin stops in his tracks and slowly turns his head to stare at Younghyun with his dark yet sparkling eyes.

“I’m taking a shower first,” says Sungjin.

“Why?” asks Younghyun in a demanding tone.

Sungjin fully turns around and looks at Younghyun with his brows furrowed. 

“Because I’m sweaty? And also to wash away any virus that might have stuck to my skin while I was outside?” says Sungjin.

“Oh, right. Come back quickly, so we can eat together?”

“What’s up with you, Kang Bra? Why are you asking so many questions since a while ago?” says Sungjin, both worried and beyond confused by now.

Younghyun feels his face heating up, his heart is drumming against his ribcage, and his stomach seems to be doing cartwheels. He should have known that acting this way towards Sungjin would raise suspicions, but at the same time, Younghyun really does not care; he missed Sungjin and he has no intention of pretending he doesn’t.

It is no secret, after all, that Younghyun is especially fond of Sungjin more than anyone. He does not have any qualms about letting Sungjin know about this fondness either, so what’s the point of feeling bashful now?

Deciding to just be upfront about this longing he feels for Sungjin and Sungjin’s voice, Younghyun says, “We haven’t talked to each other in a while, so I guess I just missed you.”

Younghyun holds his breath as he waits for Sungjin’s reply. Sungjin’s frown eases, eyes suddenly unfocused, and what little part of his face that Younghyun could see flushes a light shade of pink.

Feeling slightly more confident, Younghyun adds, “And sorry if I disturbed you when I called earlier. You know how much I adore your voice. I just also missed hearing it.”

Sungjin is quiet for a moment before he snorts and rolls his eyes.

“Seriously, Kang Bra, what’s with you?” Sungjin laughs (a little nervously, Younghyun notes). “You can just listen to our songs and there you have it! You’ll hear my voice!” 

Younghyun argues, “That’s not the same!”

“But you still get to hear my voice,” says Sungjin, shrugging.

Younghyun splutters a bit, but Sungjin is already heading towards his room once again. Just as Sungjin reaches the door, however, he pauses.

Even when Sungjin has a face mask on, Younghyun can tell that he is smirking as he says, “And I missed you too, Kang Bra.”

With that, the bear retreats into his cave, leaving Younghyun dumfounded in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, this short is not based on a song! I got it from a prompt generator XD hope you enjoyed reading!!
> 
> I MISS SUNGBRI SO MUCH IT HURTS:(


End file.
